This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to improvements in connectors for making electrically conductive contact with a printed electric circuit conductor on a thin flexible sheet of dielectric material.
The connector of the present invention is primarily intended for use with a skin contact electrode for measuring some physiologic function, such as electrocardiography or electroencephalography, or the like. These skin contact electrodes generally require individual connections between each of the electrodes and the equipment that measures physiologic function. Accordingly, it is desirable that the electrical connector for the electrode be of a rapid or "quick connect" type so as to reduce the time required to connect up all of the electrodes used for the monitoring or measuring function. Furthermore, it sometimes happens that a patient may be disconnected from the monitoring function for purposes of other medical procedures but with the electrode remaining with the patient. Therefore, the electrodes and the connectors should be capable of ready connection when the measuring or monitoring function is to be resumed. Additionally, the connector should be of the "low profile" type in that the connector should be relatively flat. This is of importance in situations where an electrode is on the back of the patient because under such conditions the patient must lie on the electrode frequently both during surgery and after recovery. Comfort thus becomes a significant factor which should be considered by the medical personnel.